A Girl and Her Fairy
by AK1028
Summary: Trixie gains a fairy named Iris and sees it as a chance to be her true self. However, she starts to have weird dreams, refercing Timmy's time traveling adventures! She sees Marty, Annie, and Doc but the question here is: why? Rated T for swearing. AU, based on my 'Cousins in Time' universe. Please read and review! -And always think outside of the box!
1. A typical day

**A Girl and Her Fairy**

It was a beautiful day in Dimmsdale, California. The sun was shining and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. But, according to one girl named of Beatrice _"Trixie"_ Elizabeth Tang, it was a terrible day as usual. She had _"fake" _friends, she hid the fact that she was a tomboy, and she was in love with...Timothy _"Timmy"_ Tiberius Turner. She had remembered what had happened with the Darkness and the Destructator. But, she couldn't tell Timmy because she was afraid what Jorgen Von Strangle would do. Trixie had a cry before she went downstairs, knowing things wouldn't change. Her parents would never understand and she was afraid they might disown her if they found out.

She quietly had her breakfast and headed for the bus. She got on the bus and saw Timmy chatting with A. J. and Chester, his two best friends. Trixie just walked by but with a heavy heart. She wanted to talk to Timmy about what had happened nearly a month ago but she didn't have the courage to do so. She sat down next to Veronica, who saw that she was out of it. Veronica just sighed as she knew that there was no chance of talking to Trixie today, especially when she was in this kind of mood. Just then, another student came aboard the bus, a student that no one had seen in a long time…Remy Buxaplenty.

Timmy silently sneered under his breath as Trixie remembered that Remy once a fairy godparent too, Juandissimo. Remy had risked Juandissimo in a Magical Duel and lost. Remy had Juandissimo back for a little while, only to re-try his hand at revenge. Trixie just rolled her eyes at Remy's sudden appearance. Remy wasn't a bit shocked, not at all. After all, he wasn't being the best person or a good friend. Remy had regained Juandissimo…thanks to Nacey. Nacey had told Remy that Trixie would remember that she loved Timmy…and nothing else.

Remy looked down at his oddly colored watch and whispered, "Turner must think I'm still evil as does Trixie. I must prove that I'm cool now."

His watch who was really Juandissimo in disguise, replied, "Yes, I agree but how?"

Remy just shrugged as the bus stopped at the school and the kids got off. It was going to be typical day alright…especially for Timmy and Trixie.

* * *

_AK1028: Well, that's the setup. Soon, we'll be meeting Iris... If you like what you're reading; then please review! And always think outside of the box!_


	2. Timmy's strange behavior

Typical wasn't even the word for it. Crocker gave Timmy another F to try and get him to reveal to the fact that he had fairies. Timmy even went over to Trixie to ask her something but Trixie was talking to Tad and Chad at that time. Before he saw that she was with them, he muttered something that sounded like, "Great Scott." Trixie couldn't help but wonder why he said those two words. Trixie sighed heavily as she saw Timmy walk away, sadly. At lunch, Trixie was getting her usual slop. She grossed out at it.

Trixie then overheard Timmy saying to his fairies, in disguise, "It was pretty heavy duty stuff alright."

_'Heavy duty stuff…when did Timmy start talking like that,'_ Trixie wondered.

Wanda who was Timmy's pink milk carton, asked, "Timmy, when on earth did you start talking like that?"

Timmy answered, "Uh, just recently."

Timmy walked away from Trixie before she could hear Wanda's reply. _'Why is he acting so strange,'_ Trixie wondered. Suddenly, Trixie turned and saw someone with Remy that she wasn't expecting…Anna Smith. Trixie knew that Anna was really Nacey Cortex-O'Connell, one of the Virtual World Agents in disguise. Trixie saw this opportunity to talk to the magical being.

As she went over, she heard Remy saying, "Anna, Timmy has been acting really strange lately. He's been humming wedding tunes."

_'Wedding tunes…that is a bit odd,'_ Trixie thought.

Anna told him, "That is a bit odd….even for Timmy."

Remy replied, "Well, things have been going rather south for him since that jar head made everyone forget about the Darkness battle."

'_How did he know about that,' _Trixie wondered to herself.

Anna responded, "Well, at least I convinced Jorgen to let Trixie remember that she loved Timmy."

_'She really did that for me? But, if that's true then why do I remember everything else,' _Trixie continued to wonder. Trixie just shrugged as she saw that Remy and Nacey were really into their conversation. She went off and joined her _"fake" _friends. She sighed silently to herself as she saw Anna going over to Timmy with Remy next to her. The ten year old Asian girl couldn't help but wonder if Nacey was doing the right thing.

* * *

_AK1028: Let me explain a little. This is following my 'Cousin's in Time' trilogy and timeline. Timmy had just returned from Hill Valley after attending Marty and Annie's wedding and no one knows about it...yet. Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	3. Meeting Iris

Trixie had returned at home later that day and slammed the door to her room shut. She wanted to be alone.

She picked up an eight ball and silently yelled, "This stinks! I just want to be an ordinary girl! I wish I could reveal my true self!"

Upon saying that, she threw the eight ball at her bed, breaking it open. With a poof, a fairy appeared.

She said to Trixie, "I could grant that wish, if you want."

Trixie perked up and saw female fairy floating in front of her. She was light skinned, had curly purple shoulder length hair, purple eyes, purple lipstick, wearing a purple sparkly shirt, white jeans, and white shoes. She also had the usual fairy necessities: a crown, a wand, and wings. Trixie couldn't believe her luck. She had a fairy godparent!

The fairy introduced herself, "Hi, I'm Iris and I'm your fairy godparent!"

Trixie squealed, "It's nice to meet you, Iris! Gosh, I didn't see you during the Darkness battle!"

Iris responded, "Well, I was there. I just didn't a large role like Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof. Wait a minute. How do you know about that… Oh, stupid Iris. She supposed to know that! I have to keep in mind what Nacey told me."

Trixie perked up at the magical being's name and asked, "You know Nacey?"

Iris nodded and answered, "Well of course! Every fairy in Fairy World knows her. Especially since…. Well, never mind that. Since you know most of this stuff, why don't we go over the rules that you don't know."

Trixie nodded. She didn't want to tip off Iris that she knew more than what she was telling. That whole afternoon, Trixie and Iris spent talking, laughing, and wishing. As Trixie combed her hair with her newly possessed fairy, disguised as a purple comb, Iris smiled.

Iris told her, "You have the silkiest hair! I love it!"

Trixie replied, "Thanks and now it's your turn!" Iris returned to normal as Trixie now did her hair. Trixie stated, "I love your curls!"

Iris smiled and replied, "Thanks, Trixie!"

Both girls giggled as Iris asked, "Well, tomorrow is Saturday. What would you like to do?"

Trixie answered, "Well, I would like to see more of Fairy World if that's okay."

Iris replied, "Sure!"

With a wave of her wand, Iris turned into a purple elegant cat and the two girls fell asleep. Trixie was feeling happier than she ever felt.

* * *

_AK1028: We'll be diving into Timmy's time traveling adventures and Iris is going to show Trixie Fairy World. This ought to be good….. Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	4. Strange Dreams

Trixie was tossing and turning in her sleep. She was in an entirely different place. She was in front of a church. She saw a bride and groom going into a limo. It looked like they were just married. Trixie turned and saw the family and friends of the groom and bride. There were two set of parents, one on the groom's side and the other on the bride's side. The friends were in the middle and Trixie saw someone she wasn't expecting….Timmy! She gasped at the sight as the bride tossed her bouquet and Timmy caught it. Timmy quickly passed the bouquet to the young boy next to him. The groom and the bride both laughed at the sight as did everyone else.

Trixie even giggled at Timmy's discomfort as she whispered, "So, this is why Timmy was humming wedding tunes. He's been to a wedding recently!"

With the bride and groom's limo totally out of sight and as the parents were leaving, the wild haired scientist that was next to Timmy looked at him.

He commented, "You're not getting married yet, young man."

Timmy blushed a bright red and responded, "No way, Doc. After all, I'm only ten!"

Doc responded, "That's true."

Timmy looked sad for some reason as Doc told him, "Don't worry about finding the right girl for you just yet, sport."

Timmy sighed and told him, "I'm sorry, Doc. It's just…what if I don't…."

Doc interrupted his train and of thought and told him, "You'll find the right girl for you in no time. Who wouldn't want to be with the Chosen One to defeat the Darkness?"

Trixie perked up automatically. _'How does this person know about that,'_ Trixie thought.

Timmy told him, as they were walking away, "Yeah but one thing is for sure, Uncle Emmet, things sure are different here in good old 1990."

Trixie perked up even more and she blurted out, "1990?"

With that, Trixie awoke and found herself back in the year 2002. Trixie was in a cold sweat.

Iris appeared to her and asked, "Trixie, are you alright?"

Trixie shook her head and answered, "I…had the most unbelievable nightmare."

Iris asked, concerned, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Trixie nodded and told her fairy godparent everything that she had saw and heard. Iris was a bit taken back.

Iris asked her, "Trixie, it sounds like you were actually there in person. How…is that possible?"

Trixie just shrugged. She didn't know how to answer her fairy godmother. She was just couldn't believe it. Her mind was racing. _'In that time period, I sure wasn't Trixie Tang! I was just without and identity, as I shouldn't even be existing. Yet, I was existing,'_ Trixie thought. She was freaked. Her thoughts then went to Timmy. She thought, _'What was even stranger was that Timmy wasn't as confused as I am right now. I mean, knew that Timmy had time traveled before…. Maybe that was his more recent time traveling adventure.'_ Trixie thought.

Trixie told Iris, "Iris, I'm not sure what is going on but one thing is for sure….we is going to find out."

Iris nodded in agreement as the two fell asleep yet again as Trixie couldn't help but wonder if it was a dream…..or reality. Meanwhile, at Timmy's house, Timmy was also having a dream. But, it wasn't as strange as Trixie's. He was dreaming that Cosmo and Wanda were his real parents, bringing a smile to his face. Just then, a red fog came into the house as Anti-Cosmo appeared. Anti-Cosmo grabbed Timmy and the thing that freaked Timmy out….it felt real.

Anti-Cosmo told him, "Forget it, Timothy. They will never be your true parents. After all, even if they were….."

Just then, visions of Doc, Marty, and Annie appeared to him. Timmy gasped as he started to wonder if Anti-Cosmo knew about his secret. Doc, Marty, and Annie all disappeared into the red fog.

Anti-Cosmo told the young ten year old, "They wouldn't have known you and you would never have been able to save them."

As Timmy yelled, "NO" he woke up in his bed, safe and sound. Timmy was sweating in a cold sweat as Wanda appeared to him.

She asked, "Timmy, it's the middle of the night. Are you okay?"

Timmy just shook his head. He couldn't tell Wanda or things might turn ugly.

Wanda asked, "Were you dreaming about the Darkness again?"

Timmy nodded. It wasn't the exact truth but he knew he couldn't tell Wanda the truth.

Wanda wrapped her arm around Timmy and told him, "There is no need to worry, sport. The Darkness is long gone."

Timmy just gave her a weak smile. He thought, _'I only wish I could tell you what's really bothering me. Doc...Uncle Emmet...help me.'_

Wanda told her godchild, "Even if the Darkness does come back, he will have to deal with us all….especially Nacey."

Timmy smiled at the mention of his best magical being friend's name.

He told Wanda, "Thanks, Wanda. I'm feeling better now. I'm sorry that I woke you."

Wanda stroked Timmy's hair and responded, "That's okay, sport. I'm just glad that you're okay."

Wanda kissed Timmy on the forehead, making Timmy smile. Wanda sensed something although she couldn't quite put her finger on it. Wanda poofed away after Timmy got comfortable in his bed again. Wanda couldn't help but wonder if there was something Timmy wasn't telling her…..

* * *

_AK1028: I don't know about you guys but Timmy's dream is one I wish I would never have! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	5. Let the Chaos Ensue

The next morning, Trixie was up and eating her breakfast and her fairy godmother was disguised as her elegant purple cat.

Rebecca perked up at Trixie's elegant purple cat and told her daughter, "Oh, Trixie! That cat is simply beautiful!"

Jeffery asked her daughter, "Where did you get that cat?"

Trixie told them, "She's a stray and I've already checked her out. She's perfectly healthy." Trixie asked, pouting, "Can I keep her?"

Jeffery and Rebecca looked at each other and exchanged nods.

Jeffery told his daughter, "Alright, you can keep her."

Trixie squealed and ran over to her parents, hugging them.

She told them, "Thanks! I already named her Iris!"

Rebecca told her daughter, "Iris is a beautiful name, sweetheart."

Jeffery checked his watch and told them, "I've got to get going." He kissed both his girls on the cheeks and said, "Love you!" With that, Jeffery bolted out the door.

Rebecca told her daughter, "I've got to get going too. See you later, Trixie." With that, Rebecca left as well, leaving Trixie alone.

Iris poofed out and asked, "So, are you ready to go to Fairy World?"

Trixie smiled and answered, "Ready!"

With a wave of her wand, Iris poofed the two of them to Fairy World. Unknown to them, Timmy and his fairy family was going to Fairy World as well. Trixie and Iris were the first to appear.

Iris commented, "Trixie, I've got to introduce you to my brother before anyone else."

Trixie asked, "Why's that, Iris?"

Iris rolled her eyes and answered, "Because my brother is so full of himself."

Trixie asked, "Um, you're not by any chance related to Juandissimo are you?"

Iris answered, "Pft, no way. Even if I was, I ask you to wish that I wasn't."

Trixie laughed as Iris took the lead. Iris finally stopped in front of Fairy World hospital as the two girls went in. Iris floated into an office with Trixie right behind her. In a poof came in Dr. Rip Studwell with two fairy nurses on each arm. Dr. Rip Studwell looked up and saw Iris.

He said, "Ah, Iris! It's always good to see you!"

Iris said, "Hello, brother!"

The two had an embrace as Trixie asked, "You're Dr. Studwell's sister?"

Dr. Rip Studwell told Trixie, "Call me Dr. Rip Studwell and yes. Iris is my younger sister."

Iris just rolled her eyes. She hated it when her brother was like this.

Iris told her brother, "Brother, I want you to meet my fairy godchild, Trixie Tang."

Dr. Rip Studwell perked up and examined Trixie.

Trixie asked, "Uh is something wrong?"

Dr. Rip Studwell answered, "No, no. It's just that….Timmy mentioned that you were pretty but he didn't say that you were this pretty. I would sure like to be your fairy godparent."

Trixie blushed at the thought of Timmy and being pretty but the fact that he would be her godparent instead of Iris bothered her.

Iris told her brother, "Hey, hey. Trixie is my assignment so back off."

He slinked off to his two nurses and told his sister, "Okay, I hear you Iris. After all, I'm a two fairy guy."

The two nurses swooned as they left.

Iris rolled her eyes as Trixie told her, "Your brother is sure weird."

Iris responded, "Tell me something that I don't know."

Trixie giggled as she told her fairy godmother, "Poof is actually two in human years." Iris shot her a look. Trixie asked, "What?"

Iris just answered, "Oh, nothing."

Iris leads her godchild into Fairy World, as she was starting to wonder what else she knew. The two girls were now at Cupid's mansion.

Cupid floated over to Iris and said, "Iris, what a pleasant surprise!"

Iris smiled at Cupid. He always knew how to make her feel better after seeing her brother.

She pointed to Trixie and told the god of love, "Cupid, this is Trixie Tang. She's my new godchild."

Cupid shook Trixie's hand and told her, "Well, it's nice to meet the girl that has captured Timmy Turner's heart."

Trixie blushed as Iris told Cupid, "I think you hit a heart cord there."

Cupid whispered to Iris, "Hopefully there true kiss won't be interrupted like you-know-who's."

Iris nodded as Trixie just wondered who Cupid was talking about. As Iris continued to give Trixie the tour, Timmy and his fairy family appeared.

Timmy asked, "So, why did we come to Fairy World again?"

Wanda answered, "Well, we just thought it would be a different change of pace."

Timmy shot her a look as Cosmo couldn't help but wonder why Wanda was acting so weird. Cosmo wasn't a dumb as he looked so he knew when something was wrong.

Poof turned to Timmy and asked, "Poof, poof?"

Timmy just shrugged and answered, "Search me little bro. I try and not to figure out Wanda."

Just then, Iris floated over to Wanda.

Iris said, "Wanda!"

Wanda saw the younger sister of Dr. Rip Studwell and said, "Iris!"

The two girls had a friendly embrace.

Wanda asked, "How are you, Iris?"

Iris replied, "I'm fine! I finally have a godchild!"

Timmy told her, "Hey, Congrads!" He asked, "Anyone I know?"

Just then, Trixie yelled to her fairy godmother, "Iris, wait!"

Timmy gasped as he saw no other than Trixie Tang running towards them.

He silently whispered, "Great Scott!"

* * *

_AK1028: And let the craziness begin!_ _Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	6. Trusting Remy, Juandissimo, and Nacey

Trixie had finally caught up to Iris and caught her breath. Trixie looked up and saw Timmy, freaked.

Timmy asked, "Trixie, what are you doing here?"

Trixie answered, "I'm with Iris. She's my fairy godmother."

Everyone was awfully quiet at that moment. Trixie was happy to see Timmy, don't get her wrong but she had wished that the ten year old boy would say something…anything.

Timmy finally mumbled, "Ah, this is heavy."

Trixie perked up as did his fairy godparents. Iris was just plain on confused and before anyone could ask a question, a familiar voice caught Timmy's attention.

"Hello, Turner."

Timmy spun around and saw Remy Buxaplenty and Juandissimo. Timmy snarled and before his fairies could defend him, Anna came out from behind him.

She told the fairies, "Don't attack!"

The fairies obliged the magical being as she returned to normal.

Nacey told them, "Remy Buxaplenty has changed his ways and re-earned Juandissimo. Do not attack."

The fairies backed down as Iris asked her, "Are you even sure that he can be trusted?"

Nacey pointed out, "I know he's been cruel to you before but trust me when I say that he has changed." Nacey saw Trixie and told her, "Nice to see you again, Trixie."

Trixie just nodded, afraid of the magical being.

Timmy asked Remy, "So, what made you change?"

Remy smiled and answered, "You did, Chosen One."

Nacey told Timmy, "He knows of your greatest accomplishment and that alone has earned you his respect…not to mention my own."

Wanda seemed skeptical and told Nacey, "I'm not so sure about this, Nance."

Nacey told the pink haired fairy, "Its fine, Wanda. After all, Remy is my honored guest and I insist that you relax and trust him…and me."

Wanda warned the magical being, "You I trust, him…not so much."

Trixie finally found her voice and asked the magical being, "Um, Mrs. O'Connell?"

Nacey turned to her and Trixie gulped, losing her voice again. Nacey sensed her insecurity a mile away.

Nacey smiled at the girl and told her, "Wait a moment."

Trixie perked up as Nacey turned back into Anna.

Anna asked the young Asian girl, "Is this better?"

Trixie nodded and answered, "Yes, it is."

Anna asked her, "So, what did you want to ask me?"

Trixie answered, "Well, I overheard you and Remy talking earlier and I was wondering…." Anna perked up as Trixie added, "Am I supposed to remember everything?"

Anna perked up as did the fairies. Timmy was the only one who didn't perk up. His head was pounding too much to let him do so.

Iris responded, "So, that's how you knew Poof was really two in human years."

Poof just said, "Poof, poof!"

Wanda asked, "Nacey, how can this be?"

Cosmo pointed out, "Maybe Jorgen did a me!"

Anna responded, "Ironically, it is possible. Jorgen is known for his share of his screw-ups."

Everyone nodded as Remy asked Timmy, "Are we cool?"

Timmy smiled and answered, while shaking Remy's hand, "We're cool."

Anna smiled at the sight and said, "Good, I'm glad that's settled."

Wanda warned, "But, if you do something to hurt Timmy, you and Juandissimo better watch out."

Anna added, "And that goes double for me."

Remy gulped as did Juandissimo. They nodded, afraid of both the magical creature….and being. Anna walked off as did Remy and Juandissimo.

Trixie asked Timmy, "So, what do you want to do?"

Before Timmy could answer, his head still pounding, Wanda perked up.

She told the kids, "Wait, my motherly internal instincts are kicking in!"

Cosmo told them, "Either that or it's my elevator music leaking out of my head." At those words, they heard some elevator music. Cosmo added, "Or both."

At that moment, Trixie got a good look at Timmy, who was holding his head, like he had a headache.

Trixie asked him, "Timmy, are you okay?"

Just then, she heard Iris yelling, "INCOMING!"

At that moment, a black pulse hit them. Something bad was happening…..and that something was actually a some**one**…..

* * *

_AK1028: And if everyone knows what happened after Wishology then you know who is coming next….. Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	7. Anti Poof aka Foop

Meanwhile, in Anti-Fairy World, Anti-Wanda had just given birth. She had given birth to a cube shaped body in contrast to Poof's round body, the standard black bat wings and black crown, purple colored eyes, a black mustache and goatee and an adult voice.

Anti-Cosmo told his wife, "We'll name him Foop!" With that, he had played a note on the organ and it the smoke came out Foop's name. Foop looked annoyed. Anti-Cosmo admitted, "It doesn't sound as evil now as it did in my head."

Foop just looked annoyed at his father as then he saw a picture of Poof and asked, angry, "Who is this?"

Anti-Cosmo explained, "That's Poof, you're good counterpart."

Anti-Wanda added, "And the most popular fairy baby in Fairy World….and the only fairy baby in Fairy World."

Foop snarled and responded, "I'm not the only fairy baby in the world! Well, I'll soon fix that! I will destroy Poof and no one is going to stop me!"

Foop blasted the wall that had Poof's picture on it and floated off.

Anti-Wanda cooed, "Ooh, he already made his first threat! They grow up so fast!"

Anti-Cosmo just rolled his eyes and smirked with Anti-Wanda noticing. He had something up his sleeve. Back in Fairy World, Remy and Juandissimo ran over to Trixie, Timmy, Wanda, Cosmo, Poof, and Iris.

He asked them, "You guys okay?"

Trixie answered, "Barely."

Iris asked, "What was that thing?"

Before Wanda could answer, Jorgen and Nacey came over, both of them with fake smiles. Timmy's head was pounding. He knew something was wrong.

Wanda asked Jorgen, whispering, "Was that pulse what I think it was?"

Cosmo just asked, "What's thinking?"

Timmy whispered to Trixie and Remy, "I think Anti-Poof has been born."

Remy whispered, "He doesn't sound dangerous."

Remy was quickly proven wrong as Foop, uses his vehicle (reminiscent of Darth Vader's TIE fighter from _Star Wars_) blows off the Fairy World sign.

Trixie asked Remy, "You were saying?"

Jorgen told them, "Our only chance is for Poof to take care of him."

Wanda told the fairy commander, "No way! Poof is not fighting Anti-Poof!"

Foop yelled, "Its Foop!"

Everyone busted up laughing as Foop attacked them. Luckily, Nacey used island magic to protect the kids and fairies.

Timmy told her, "Thanks, Nance!"

Nacey nodded as Juandissimo said, "We better get out of here!"

Iris yelled, "I second that motion!"

Jorgen told them, "You protect Poof. Nacey and I will take care of Foop."

Timmy, Trixie, and Remy exchanged nods as the three of them turned to their fairies.

They wished in unison, "We wish we were back in Dimmsdale!"

With a wave of their wands, the five fairies and the three kids poofed out of Fairy World.

Foop attacked the two and demanded to Jorgen, "Where is Poof?"

Jorgen told him, "We will never tell, right Nance?"

Nacey responded, "Right!"

Unfortunately, for the two best friends, Fairy Hart was right there…and saw the whole thing.

Fairy Hart told Foop, "He has gone back to Dimmsdale with his god brother and his family."

Foop grinned while both Jorgen and Nacey rolled their eyes. Foop, using more of his Anti-Fairy black magic to attack them, forces them down. Foop then absorbed all of the magic and color in Fairy World. He then left the fairies depressed with rainclouds over their heads. Jorgen got up and snarled weakly.

He told Nacey, who was also getting up, "We have to stop him!"

Nacey nodded and casted a spell, "Inquests retell us."

With that spell, island magic surrounded the two of them and they headed for Dimmsdale.

Foop said, while floating through space, "Now, onto Earth to…." He yawned and added, "Find Poof and destroy him. But first…." At those words, the little Anti-Fairy stopped to destroy the fast food restaurant planet, Burger World. Foop was holding a Poof bobble head and said, "I can't believe that they are selling Poof toys with their meals."

Back with our heroes, they poof into Timmy's house, where everyone knew that they would be safe.

Iris said, "I'm telling you if that Foop does come here and messes with Poof, they'll have to go through me!"

Juandissimo added, "And me! They aren't going to mess with you…mi amor."

Juandissimo took Wanda's hand and started to kiss it….

Wanda told him, "Uh, that's very sweet of you, Juandissimo but…"

Juandissimo had taken Cosmo's hand by accident.

Cosmo took it away and yelled, "But that's my hand!"

Timmy sighed out of being annoyed and said, "Look, the only ones stopping from Foop hurting Poof and that….is us."

Remy and Trixie said in unison, "Us?"

Remy pointed out the obvious, "But, Turner. The only one who has experience battling those twits…are you?"

Trixie told Remy, "But, if they are the opposite of the fairies, wouldn't they have the opposite weakness?"

Timmy perked up and responded, "Of course! Why didn't I think of it before?"

Timmy tried to wish up a butterfly net but due to Cosmo's stupidity, he drained them!

Remy said, "Well, at least things can't get any worse."

The television in Timmy's bedroom came on and Chet Ubetcha was there.

He was reporting, "This is Chet Ubetcha and what can be only described as three ten year olds wishes gone awry, plagues have hit Dimmsdale by storm: paper cuts, spiders, pinkeye and crazy cow disease! It's mayhem!"

Before Timmy could suggest what they should do, Foop blasted the wall and came in.

Trixie yelled, "Okay, for the record, Remy shouldn't be the first to speak when something bad happens!"

Timmy told them, "It's usually my jinx!"

Foop went for Poof, but luckily the little fairy baby got out of the way. Poof blasted the evil baby and then gave him a wedge. Poof giggled and flew off on his X-Wing like vehicle and took off with Foop on his heels.

Wanda yelled, "We've got to save Poof!"

Timmy brought up, "Wait, did anyone see how tired Foop was?"

Iris responded, "I did."

Remy asked, "What does sleep have to do with anything?"

Cosmo answered, "Ooh, I know! We can sing Foop to sleep!"

Trixie pointed, "But how in the world are we supposed to sing that little bundle of misery?"

Just then, the island magic brought in Nacey and Jorgen.

Timmy told them, "I've got it!"

Meanwhile, Foop conjures up the Ball pit of Doom, the Teeter totter of Terror and the Merry-go-round of Mayhem to try and slow Poof down. Luckily, by this time, the three kids, the six fairies, and the magical being were right below them.

Timmy yelled to Nacey, "Now!"

Nacey chanted, "Terra light."

Just then, a lullaby started to play loud enough for even Mark to hear on Yugopotamia. Foop started to yawn and eventually fell asleep. Poof fell asleep too as the two landed. Wanda caught Poof while Nacey caught Foop.

Remy commented, "Nice work, Turner."

Jorgen told the rich boy, "And you didn't double cross our trust. But, don't think that you're off the hook just yet."

Iris pointed out, "Well, this is all well and good but how are we going to reverse all of this damage?"

Trixie asked, "Wait, if fairy baby crying causes bad luck…wouldn't it stand to reason that anti-fairy baby crying causes good luck?"

Nacey commented, "Trixie, that's brilliant."

Timmy asked his fairy god brother, "You want to do the honors, Poof?"

Poof replied, "Poof, poof!"

Poof floated over to his counterpart and took his bottle. Foop woke up from his deep sleep and started to cry. His crying reversed everything that he did and more.

Jorgen took the anti-fairy baby out of Nacey's arms and told them, "I'll be taking this one to Abracatraz."

With that, Jorgen poofed out of there and Nacey said, "Nice job you three. But the road is only going to get longer from here."

As a swirling light took her away from the three friends, Timmy commented, "That was new."

Meanwhile, in Anti-Fairy World, Anti-Cosmo was smirking. He was expecting Foop to rebel against him. He wanted it to happen. After all, he didn't want anyone to think or suspect him when the time came for him to alter history.

He said aloud, "And besides, I don't want Timothy to have a reason to fall into the time stream five years from now. Just stopping that will ensure my victory."

With that, the anti-fairy commander had a good, evil laugh.

* * *

_AK1028: In the next chapter, Trixie is finally….nah, no spoilers but she is going to have another time traveling related dream. Oh no… Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	8. More Dreams and A Sister's Bond

That evening, Timmy was walking Trixie home. Remy had gone home on his own with Juandissimo by his side.

Trixie said to Timmy, "Once Monday gets here, I'm showing off my true side…that is if Iris helps me."

Iris as Trixie's elegant cat, responded, "Sure thing, Trixie."

Wanda as Timmy's pink pen, asked, "How do you think your friends are going to take this?"

Trixie shrugged and answered, "I really don't care, Wanda. They aren't my real friends. My only real friend was Timmy…as Timantha. But, I never knew a boy who would go through that much trouble just to find out what I wanted for my birthday."

Timmy blushed, out of sincerity.

Timmy told her, "Ah, come on Trixie! You're making me blush here!"

A cold shiver ran up Trixie's spine when he had said that. It was almost the exact same thing he had told his _"Uncle Emmet"_ in the dream she had.

Timmy noticed this and asked, "Trixie, are you okay?"

Trixie faked a smile and answered, "Yeah, I'm okay."

Cosmo asked, "So, what are the plans for tomorrow?"

Iris answered, "Ask Trixie."

Trixie responded, "Well, my family and I are going to church. After that, nothing."

Timmy said, "Same here. So, how about we meet up in Retroville so I can introduce you to a friend of mine."

Trixie asked, "Retroville, where's that?"

Timmy answered, "I'll explain later but I don't think that Neutron's going to be thrilled to see me."

Wanda and Cosmo nodded while Poof just looked confused. Trixie just shrugged it off as did Iris. At that moment, they got to Trixie's mansion.

Trixie told Timmy, "Well, good night Timmy."

After saying those words, Trixie kissed Timmy right on the lips. Timmy was shocked at first but automatically kissed back. They broke out of their kiss and Trixie giggled at the sight of the floating off pink hated boy. Once inside, Trixie went straight up stairs to her room as Iris poofed out. Iris squealed but not too loudly.

Iris told her, "I knew you liked Timmy! Binky so owes me five bucks!"

Trixie just giggled as she got ready for bed. Trixie crawled into her bed with Iris by her side.

Iris said to Trixie, "Good night, Trixie."

Trixie smiled and responded, "Good night, Iris."

With that, the two girls fell asleep. Not too long into her sleep, Trixie started to dream. This time, though, she was outside of Timmy's house. She saw Vicky tormenting Timmy. Timmy was screaming his head off in horror.

Trixie yelled, "Timmy!"

Trixie ran over to the door but it vanished before her as someone went right through her! Trixie gasped as she saw….Doc!

Trixie gasped and yelled, "Doc!"

Doc didn't hear her…like she was a ghost in the night. Doc got in and closed the door behind him.

A few seconds later, Vicky slinked off and mumbled, "Darn you Doctor Emmet Brown."

_'Doctor Emmet Brown,'_ Trixie thought. Just then, a red fog captured her attention. It slinked into the house. Trixie spun around and saw the red fog surrounding Doc and Timmy. That fog looked like Anti-Cosmo. Trixie gasped in horror as Doc fell into the red fog.

Timmy yelled, "Uncle Emmet!"

Trixie yelled, "Doc!"

Anti-Cosmo was just evil cackling his head off. Trixie awoke in a cold sweat and unknown to her, Timmy did as well. Trixie couldn't help what was going on with her as Timmy was hoping that Anti-Cosmo didn't learn his secret.

Iris poofed out to her godchild and asked, "Did you have another bad dream?"

Trixie nodded and answered, "Yes and this time…."

Timmy finished, in his respected home, "Trixie was there."

Timmy, unlike Trixie, was alone in the night. Wanda didn't hear him get up this time. Timmy sighed out of relief. He wasn't in the mood to tell more lies. He honestly didn't like it but he really had no choice. Timmy quietly got out of his bed and went to his bathroom and splashed his face several times with cold water, trying to force himself back to reality.

Timmy mumbled, "Relax, Turner. It was just a dream." But, then something inside of him snapped. He added, whispering, "But, if it was a dream then…." He defiantly remembered hearing Trixie calling out to him….and to Doc. Timmy mumbled, "But…how does she know Doc and what was she doing in my nightmare?"

What Timmy and Trixie didn't know was that somehow Trixie entered Timmy's dream and at a time most critical. Anti-Cosmo, who was back at his castle, snarled.

He murmured, "That girl somehow entered Turner's dream and just when I was about to claim checkmate. I must find other way to weasel that time traveling secret out of him….. But, how?"

Anti-Cosmo thought for a moment then smirked in the darkness. He now had a plan that involved a friend Timmy knew so well…..James _"Jimmy"_ Isaac Neutron. That very next morning, Trixie dragged her feet into her bathroom and got dressed. She had slept pretty good considering the fact that she had mysteriously went into Timmy's dream last night.

Iris appeared to her and said, "Morning, Trixie. Can I get you some pancakes?"

Trixie nodded and wished, "I wish I had chocolate chip pancakes!"

Iris happily waved her wand and poofed up some chocolate chip pancakes for two.

Trixie smiled and said, "Thanks, Iris!"

Iris smiled back and responded, "No problem! Let's dig in!"

The two girls had their breakfast together seeing that Trixie's parents were nowhere in sight. They then heard someone coming down the stairs. Iris quickly cleaned up the mess and became Trixie's elegant cat. Nigel Tang, Trixie's grandfather, had come down the stairs, yawning. Nigel saw his granddaughter sitting at the table, alone. Trixie sighed sadly as she wasn't in the mood to talk to her grandfather.

Nigel asked, "What's the matter Beatrice?"

Trixie hated being called by her full first name. But, she had to respect her grandfather.

So she answered, "Just tired, grandfather. I had a terrible nightmare last night."

And that was the whole truth. Trixie was tired and she did have a horrible nightmare. She couldn't help but wonder what was happening to her.

Nigel sat down next to his granddaughter and asked, "Trixie, what is wrong?"

Trixie answered, trying to be polite, "Nothing, grandfather." She changed the subject, "Can we just go to church already?"

Trixie just walked away from her grandfather with Iris on her heels. Jeffery and Rebecca came downstairs after seeing Nigel confronting Trixie. Jeffery and Rebecca couldn't help but wonder what was going on with their daughter. Nigel also couldn't help but wonder what was going on with his granddaughter. Trixie was outside, with a tear rolling down her face as she saw a family of four pilling into a station wagon.

Trixie turned to Iris and asked, "Is that what is like to be free from being rich?"

Iris answered, "Yes, Trixie. But, that's a true family. One who doesn't have to pretend to be something they're not."

Trixie sighed as she looked down the street and saw someone running her way…. It was Tootie herself! Vicky was chasing her….with a chainsaw!

Trixie gasped and told Tootie, "Tootie, over here!"

Tootie ran over to the rich girl and hid behind her. Trixie put both her arms out wide, stopping Vicky in her tracks.

Vicky yelled, "Out of the way!"

Trixie shook her head and responded, "No, I'm not letting you hurt your own sister!"

Tootie perked up as she wondered, _'Why is Trixie defending me?'_

Vicky told her again, "Out of the way!"

Trixie shook her head again and told her, "Not until you tell me why you're doing this!"

Vicky scowled, "Because!"

Trixie yelled, "Because why!"

Vicky perked up. She never had anyone else yell at her before. Tootie was impressed.

Vicky just yelled, "Because she killed our brother!"

Vicky gasped at what she had just said as she lowered her chainsaw. Trixie saw this chance and took it away from her. Iris breathed a sigh of relief.

Trixie asked, "You really believe that?"

Vicky just nodded as Tootie tried to say, "But, I…."

Trixie stopped the young girl and told Vicky, "Vicky, Tootie isn't the reason Winston is dead…and you must not blame her….or yourself." \

Jeffery, Elizabeth, and Niguel were all watching the sight and decided not to get involved.

Trixie asked, "Is the reason you torment Timmy because his story is identical to Winston's?"

Vicky perked up and asked, "H…how did you know that?"

Tootie asked, "Yeah, how did you know that?"

Trixie answered, "I've been hanging with Timmy lately."

Iris smiled at her godchild glad that Trixie was finally admitting some of her truth.

Tootie asked, "Does Timmy…like me?"

Trixie smiled and answered, "Yes…but only as a friend."

Tootie seemed to have smiled and responded, "That's good enough for me."

Vicky dropped to her knees and told the two girls, "I…hope you can forgive me, Tootie."

Tootie ran over to her big sister and hugged her instantly. Trixie and Iris smiled at the sight as did Jeffery. Rebecca and Niguel were shocked.

Trixie asked, "We're about to go to church. Would like to join us? Maybe there you can talk to Timmy."

Vicky perked up as Trixie offered her hand to the baby sitter. Vicky hesitantly took it as Trixie helped her up.

Vicky asked, "Do you think that the twerp….I mean, Timmy…would talk to me?"

Trixie shrugged and answered, "I'm not sure but it's worth a shot."

Vicky smiled as Trixie took the two girls with her to the limo.

Tootie was petting Iris and asked Trixie, "Trixie, when did you get this beautiful cat?"

Trixie answered, "Friday. Her name is Iris."

Tootie responded, "Iris….good name!"

Vicky petted Iris too and told Trixie, "Yeah, it's a great name."

Trixie smiled as Iris gave her a wink and Trixie winked back. Rebecca and Niguel exchanged confused looks as Jeffery looked on, happily. At the church, Vicky made amends to Timmy while Tootie was sitting next to…Chester. And best of all, Chester wasn't getting hives!

Timmy whispered to Trixie, "Uh, what did you do?"

Trixie smiled and whispered back, "Just restored a bond between sisters."

* * *

_AK1028: I thought I explain how Trixie and Tootie became friends in this story. It's a bit remixed because this is an alternate universe but it works none the less. Anyways, we're going to Retroville in the next chapter! Jimmy, here we come!_ _Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	9. Retroville

_AK1028: I would like to give a shout out to Odd Author, who has reviewed all of my chapters up onto this point and the basis of A.J., Chester, and Jimmy's speech which was also given in 'A.J.'s Doubts' by just A.J. Thanks also to K.C. Ellison, who was the first to review this story. Thanks a lot you guys!_

* * *

Later that day, Trixie was in front of Timmy's house with Iris right next to her. She rang the doorbell and Terrance answered.

Terrance said, "Ooh, Trixie! Good to see you! Please come in!"

Trixie did as she was told and Iris came in too.

Tamara came in and said, "Hi, Trixie. Timmy's upstairs in his room."

Trixie responded, "Thanks, Mrs. Turner." She turned to Iris and told her, "Come on, Iris."

Iris purred and the two girls headed upstairs. Trixie closed the door as Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof appeared. Iris appeared as well as Timmy came in.

Timmy asked Trixie, "Well, are you ready for your first inter-dimensional trip?"

Trixie asked, "Inter-dimensional? I thought we were going to Retroville."

Wanda explained, "We are but Retroville is in another dimension!"

Iris asked, "How did you find out about Retroville in the first place?"

Timmy asked, "Remember last year at the science fair that robotic dog came through that wormhole?"

Trixie answered, "Yeah?"

Timmy added, "That was Neutron's robotic dog named Goddard. You see, I had nothing for the science fair so I wished myself to the best lab in Dimmsdale. I wounded up in A.J.'s house but I knew that I couldn't use any of his stuff. I then wished myself to the best lab in universe and somehow wound up in Retroville."

Everyone looked at Cosmo, who was whistling instantly.

Trixie shook her head and asked Timmy, "How do you deal with an idiot like that?"

Wanda answered, "It's not easy."

Iris added, "I'm an expert because of my dumb brother."

Poof nodded and said, "Poof, poof!"

Cosmo just said, "I'm just psyched to see fudge head again!"

Trixie shot Timmy a look and Timmy told her, "Long story."

Timmy then turned to his fairy family and wished, "Guys, I wish we were in Retroville!"

With a wave of their wands, the four fairies and the two kids poofed to Retroville. Meanwhile, in Retroville, Cindy was at the Candy Bar. She was drinking down a chocolate malt as a familiar poof captured her attention. Cindy looked outside and saw Timmy Turner himself. Cindy squealed, paid for her malt, and ran outside.

Cindy screamed, "Timmy!"

Timmy spun around and saw Cindy running towards him.

He responded, "Cindy!"

The two friends had a friendly embrace as Timmy let go of Cindy and turned to Trixie.

He told Cindy, "Cindy, I like you to meet my girlfriend, Trixie Tang." Trixie blushed at the thought of Timmy being her boyfriend. Even though it wasn't official in school, it was official by them. He then turned to Trixie and added, "Trixie, this is Cindy Vortex."

Cindy and Trixie smiled at the other and shook hands.

Cindy told Trixie, "It's nice to meet you."

Trixie replied, "Same here."

Cindy squealed and said, "Jimmy is so going to freak when he finds out that you're here."

Timmy asked, "Wait. Did you just call Neutron…Jimmy? Don't you mean Neutron?"

Cindy blushed as Trixie pointed out, "I think she is dating Jimmy, Timmy."

Timmy replied, "Well, it's about time."

Cindy perked up and asked, "Wait, you don't mind?"

Timmy just smiled and answered, "Well, I knew you were dating me to get Jimmy jealous and get him to reveal his true feelings for you."

Cindy perked up and Trixie commented, "Wow, Timmy. You're really in touch with the world around you."

Timmy blushed as Cindy asked, "Do you still have Cosmo and Wanda?"

Timmy nodded as Cosmo and Wanda appeared. Iris and Poof also appeared.

Cindy asked, "Who are they?"

Trixie didn't know how to answer exactly but luckily for her, Timmy was there.

Timmy answered, "Iris is Trixie's fairy computer program and Poof is Cosmo and Wanda's computer son."

Iris said, "Nice to meet you, Cindy!"

Poof said, happily, "Poof, poof!"

Timmy told her, "Cindy, don't tell Neutron I'm here. I want to surprise him."

Cindy responded, "You bet, Timmy!"

Trixie asked, "How are you going to do that?"

Timmy smiled and answered, "With a little bit of fairy magic." He turned to his fairy family and wished, "I wish I was in Jimmy Neutron's lab!"

Wanda and Cosmo waved their wands and in a poof, they were gone.

Cindy asked, "Trixie, Iris, would you like a tour of Retroville?"

Trixie nodded and answered, "Sure, we would love one!"

Iris squealed and responded, "This is going to be fun!"

The two girls walked off and unknown to them, someone was watching them….. Meanwhile, in the not-so-secret lab of Jimmy Neutron, Jimmy was working on a phone.

Jimmy looked it over and told his robot dog, "It's finished, Goddard. The first inter-dimensional phone. Now, I'll be able to call Dimmsdale and hopefully get a hold of Turner."

Goddard barked as Jimmy dialed Timmy's number. Unknown to the young genius, Timmy and his fairy family poofed in. Timmy was hiding behind a cabinet and peeked out from around it as he saw Jimmy on his phone. Just then, he heard his answering machine from Dimmsdale.

His father's voice stated, _"Hi, this is the Turner residents. We're not home right now but please leave a message at the sound of the beep."_

The beep went through loudly as Jimmy cleared his throat.

He stated, "Hi, Turner. It's me, Jimmy Neutron. I just finished my first inter-dimensional phone. So, give me a call when you get this message. The number here is 1-716-885-3911. Talk to you then." With that, Jimmy hanged up. He sighed as he asked Goddard, "Do you think he'll call back?"

Goddard didn't answer but a voice that Jimmy hadn't heard for a year answered, "How can I call when I've come to visit you?"

Jimmy spun around and saw Timmy standing there. Timmy was grinning at Jimmy and slowly a smile emerged on Jimmy's face.

He said, "Turner!" Jimmy ran over to his inter-dimensional friend and hugged him. Timmy was a bit surprised but hugged back automatically. Jimmy told him, with sadness in voice, "Good to see you, Chosen One."

Timmy perked up as his fairy family appeared and asked, "You know?" Jimmy nodded, with tears in his eyes. Timmy asked, "Nacey told you, didn't she?"

Jimmy bit his lower lip and answered, "Actually…."

Just then, his teleporter came on mysteriously. It created a small light which blinded both the pink hated boy and the young genius. The fairies were even blinded. When the light was gone, Timmy unshielded his eyes and gasped at the sight.

He whispered, "Great Scott."

Meanwhile, Cindy and Trixie were chatting and laughing. Iris was just plain laughing. Cindy had told Trixie what had happened just last year in Retroville.

Cindy told Trixie, "And that's the whole story."

Trixie responded, "So, that's why you said that Jimmy would be happy to see Timmy."

Cindy nodded and said, "That's right."

Iris asked, "So, where are these friends of yours?"

Just as Iris asked that question; Libby, Sheen, and Carl came over.

Libby saw Trixie and Iris and asked, "Uh, Cindy. Who is this?"

Cindy answered, "Libby, Sheen, and Carl…..this is Trixie Tang and her fairy computer program, Iris. Trixie, this Libby Folfax, Sheen Estevez, and Carl Wheezer."

Iris and Trixie said, in unison, "Hi!"

Sheen asked, "So, do you know small headed Timmy?"

Trixie giggled and answered, "Yes, he's my boyfriend."

Carl responded, "He's sure lucky."

Iris said, "You got that right!" Just then, a butterfly net caught Iris. Iris yelled, "Hey!"

Trixie asked, freaked, "What's going on?"

Professor Finnabar Calamitous stepped out of the bushes as our heroes said, in unison, "Professor Calamitous!"

Trixie demanded, "Let go of Iris, baldy!"

Calamitous thought for a moment and responded, "Um, no."

Just then, Crocker came out as well.

Trixie gasped and asked, "Mr. Crocker, what are you doing here?"

Crocker answered, "When you start hanging out with Turner, I had to ask myself why. Then I realized that there was one explanation. You had to have a fairy godparent as well! And with your fairy godparent in our possession, we'll be able to take our revenge on Turner…."

Calamitous finished, "And Neutron and no one can stop us!"

Using jetpacks, the duo took off as Iris yelled, "Trixie!"

Trixie yelled, "Iris!"

Back at the lab, A.J. and Chester had arrived.

Timmy asked Jimmy, "Neutron, what's going on here? Why are Chester and A.J. here and why isn't Jorgen poofing in yet?"

Wanda, Cosmo, and Poof were whistling innocently as were A.J., Jimmy, and Chester.

Timmy perked up and asked, "Okay, someone owes me an explanation."

A.J. started first, "Jorgen thought that he wiped everyone's memories but he didn't. He just blocked them….because of Nacey."

Chester added, "That jar head is still in love with her."

Jimmy said, "That's no secret."

A.J. continued, "Anyways, when you disappeared for that one week, Nacey lifted that block."

Chester added, "She was awful worried about you."

Wanda also added, "As we all were."

Jimmy continued, "Anyways, she allowed A.J., Chester, and me to develop an immune wipe shot for everyone so that you can always remember Cosmo and Wanda."

Timmy asked, freaked, "Why did you do that?"

A.J. answered, "There is two reasons why we did, Timmy. One, we NEVER want to forget want you were willing to do for all of us. I mean you were willing to give your life for us. The fact that you were willing to sacrifice yourself to help your friends, families and even your enemies made me admire you even more than I already did."

Chester nodded in agreement as did Jimmy. Timmy was surprised.

He asked, "You guys admire me…? But, why?"

Chester told him, "You're one of the bravest people we know."

Jimmy wrapped his arm around Timmy in a brother like way and added, "And when these two thought that they had lost you, they thought that they lost a member of their family."

Timmy was touched to tears as he asked, "You said that there was a other reason. What was it?"

Wanda answered, "We wanted to make sure that Jorgen didn't pull that same dumb stunt he did with the Darkness battle."

Cosmo added, "Yeah, even fudge head here came up with a better plan than that!"

Timmy's thoughts then went to his immediate future in five years, where he would be thrown into the time stream by Foop. _'Will that future be changed now? Will this cause a paradox? And more importantly...does Anti-Cosmo know my secret,'_ Timmy thought. Before anyone could grab the ten year old's attention; Trixie, Cindy, Libby, Sheen, and Carl ran into the lab.

Trixie saw A. J. and Chester and asked, "A.J. and Chester?"

A.J. and Chester waved as did Jimmy.

Timmy introduced the two, "Jimmy Neutron, this is Trixie Tang and vice versa." Timmy turned to his girlfriend and asked, "Trixie, what's wrong?"

Trixie answered, freaked, "Calamitous and Crocker have teamed up and they've got Iris!"

Everyone that was in the lab before the group arrived, yelled, "What?"

Timmy told Jimmy, "We've got to save Iris!"

Jimmy put his hand out in front of him and asked, "Neutron and Turner to the rescue?"

Timmy put his hand on top of Jimmy's without question, forgetting all about his impending future.

He replied, "Neutron, Turner, Tang, McBadbat, Johnson, Vortex, Folfax, and Estevez to the rescue."

Everyone put their hands in after Timmy had said that and broke out of it, saying in unison, "Let's do it!"

Meanwhile, Calamitous and Crocker were laughing up a storm.

Crocker told the evil genius, "That was almost too easy."

Calamitous seemed concerned and told the fairy crazed teacher, "That is what worries me. It was far too easy. I was expecting Neutron to be there as well as beaver boy."

Just then, Jimmy and Timmy broke in.

Both boys asked, in unison, "You called?"

Calamitous said, "Neutron!"

Crocker said, "Turner!"

Jimmy asked, "Who were you expecting…Elvis?"

Timmy demanded, "Let Iris go!"

Iris thought, _'Wait, why is Timmy demanding for me to be released and not...'_

Calamitous told them, "Never!"

Crocker got out some F shaped knives and said, "Here, have an F!"

Both boys quickly dodged them as Timmy mumbled, "Déjà vue."

Jimmy brought out his hyper cube while Timmy turned to his fairies and wished, "I wish you guys were light sabers!"

With a wave of their wands, Wanda and Cosmo became light sabers.

Poof floated over to Jimmy and asked, "Poof, poof?"

Jimmy nodded and answered, "Yes, Poof. It's time."

'_Why did you have to go and use a time pun,'_ Timmy thought as he was dueling Crocker. Poof shook his rattle and poofed in both Jimmy and Timmy's friends.

Jimmy turned to the baby fairy and wished, "I wish you were a light saber like your parents." Poof was hesitant.

Timmy wished, "I wish you would listen to Jimmy!" At the sound of his god brother's voice, Poof shook his rattle and became a light saber just like Cosmo and Wanda.

Jimmy ran over to help his friend and started dueling Calamitous. Meanwhile; Cindy, Trixie, Sheen, Libby, Carl, A.J., and Chester freed Iris.

Iris said, "Trixie! Boy, I'm glad to see you!"

Trixie replied, "I'm glad to see you too." She quickly wished, "I wish Calamitous and Crocker's feet were in cement!"

Iris waved her wand and the two bad guys had cement blocked feet.

Cindy told Trixie, "Nice one!"

At that moment, Jimmy and Timmy defeated the duo. Everyone cheered. But, not everyone… Meanwhile, in Anti-Fairy World, Anti-Cosmo was snarling. He couldn't believe what he had just seen.

He mumbled, "Curse you magical being. You may have gotten one ahead of me but be assured, I will expose Turner's secret. After all, even the Chosen One has his breaking point…." Anti-Cosmo looked up at the calendar and noticed something. And just noticing it made him smirk. "Of course. Why didn't I think of that before?" He said to himself before cackling again.

* * *

_AK1028: Oh, don't worry. We'll get into Anti-Cosmo's plot soon enough. But first, Trixie is going to have another time traveling dream..._ _Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	10. Doc's return

Trixie was brushing her hair with Iris as her comb. Both girls were tired from the day that they had.

Trixie asked her fairy, "How does Timmy do it every day, Iris?"

Iris yawned and answered, "Not sure but one thing is for sure. I hope you don't have any weird dreams tonight."

Trixie also yawned and told her godmother, "Join the club."

Trixie collapsed on her bed and fell asleep. Iris smiled at the sight and poofed back to normal. She used her fairy magic to tuck the young girl into bed before turning into her cat form and hitting the sack herself. Trixie was asleep for at least four hours before the dreams started again. This time, this time was different. She wasn't anywhere. She just saw random pictures flying by her.

Trixie asked, freaked, "W…where am I?"

Just then, a voice answered, "We're in the time stream."

Trixie turned, saw Timmy, and breathed, "Timmy!" But, there was something different about him. He still had his bucked teeth and the pink hat she knew him for but his outfit was totally different. He was wearing a green dress shirt, blue jeans, and black shoes. And more importantly, he seemed older. Trixie asked, "How did you know that we were in the time stream?"

Older Timmy answered, "Because Doc told me that this is where I would be going after Foop threatened Poof…again."

Trixie shot Older Timmy a look and asked a critical question, "How are old are you?"

This time, Older Timmy shot Trixie a look as he answered, "Trixie, I'm fifteen." Trixie gasped and before she could say another word, someone grabbed their legs. Older Timmy told her, "Hang on."

At those words, Older Timmy and Trixie were pulled into a train of some sort. As Trixie heard Doc's voice saying, "Hang on, you two" she woke up with a start. Trixie looked down and this time, she didn't wake Iris. Trixie sighed out of relief as she snuck off to the bathroom. She got some cold water and splashed her face to try and snap herself back to reality. _'Why does this keep happening? Why do all of my dreams lately star Timmy...and Doc,'_ Trixie wondered. Meanwhile, in Timmy's house, someone was shaking Timmy.

The voice whispered, "Timmy, wake up."

Timmy murmured, still half asleep, "Five more minutes, Wanda."

The voice whispered, "It's not Wanda, Timmy. It's Doc."

Timmy's eyes bugged open as he quickly got up. Sure enough, his great uncle was standing over him. Timmy was about to ask what he was doing here, but the scientist cut him off.

Doc whispered, "I know you're wondering what I'm doing here, Timmy. However, this isn't the time…or the place for it."

Timmy whispered, freaked, "What do you mean?"

Doc whispered, "You have to come back with me."

Timmy whispered, with a feeling that he knew where this was going, "Where?"

Doc smirked and whispered, "Back to the past!"

Timmy looked into his fishbowl and saw that none of his fairies were there.

Timmy breathed a silent sigh of relief and whispered, "Okay, just give me a few minutes to change."

Doc nodded and whispered, "I'll be waiting outside for you."

With that, the wild haired scientist snuck out the back way of the house.

Timmy whispered, "Good thing I gave him a key to the house."

The ten year old boy quickly got dressed and tip toed out of his house. He closed the door quietly and ran over to his great uncle.

Timmy asked, "Where are Marty and Annie?"

Doc answered, "In 1990, waiting for us. They need our help."

Timmy nodded, understanding. The two got into the De Lorean and three sonic booms took them off into time.

* * *

_AK1028: Dun, dun, dun. The scene is set for the next chapter that will start the chaos: 'The Legacy Lives On'._ _Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	11. The Legacy Lives On

The very next morning, Anna was running in the rain to get to Timmy's house. Anna was using her island magic since no one was around so she wouldn't get too soaked. She stopped when she got to Timmy's place and knocked. Tamara answered and saw Anna.

She said, "Anna, please come in!"

Anna told her, "Don't have to tell me twice."

Anna entered the house as she got off her soaked rain jacket. Terrance came in and saw Anna.

Terrance said, "Good morning, Anna."

Anna responded, "Morning, Mr. Turner. Is Timmy up yet?"

Tamara answered, "No, not yet. He must not have set his alarm."

Anna asked, "Do you want me to wake him?"

Terrance answered, "If you could, Anna. I've to get to work."

With that, Terrance ran out the door.

Tamara told Anna, "And I have to also get going. Bye, Anna." With that, Tamara ran off.

Anna rolled her eyes and said, "So glad that Jorgen wiped their memories."

Anna went upstairs and knocked on Timmy's door.

Anna said, "Timmy, it's me Anna."

No answer. Anna knocked again, worried.

Anna tried again, "Timmy, wake up! You're going to late for school!"

No answer again. Anna tried the doorknob as the bedroom door creaked open. The room was empty. Anna now was worried. Wanda, Cosmo, and Poof appeared.

Wanda said, "Anna, thank goodness you're here! Are we alone?"

Anna nodded and answered, "Alone as we are going to be."

Cosmo told her, "Timmy's gone!"

Anna rolled her eyes and told the green haired fairy, "Thank you, captain obvious."

Wanda told the magical being, "We need to find him."

Poof added, sadly, "Poof, poof!"

Anna told the baby fairy, "Don't worry Poof, we'll find your brother. I'll go tell the guys what's going on."

The fairies became Anna's pens as she took off. Everyone hearing that Timmy had gone missing had spread out and started to search… Trixie and Iris were in the park. It was raining pretty hard.

Trixie turned to her fairy and asked, "So, where do you think Timmy is?"

Iris shrugged and before she could answer, the two girls heard a splash. Iris turned into Trixie's hair clip as a man in an overcoat approached the young ten year old girl.

He asked her, "Miss Tang?"

Trixie asked, "Huh?"

The man tried again and asked, "Are you Trixie Tang?"

Trixie just answered, "Yeah?"

The man approached her and responded, "I've got something for you…." He reached into his overcoat and pulled out an envelope. He finished, "A letter."

Iris whispered, "What the-?"

Trixie asked, "A letter for me? But, that's impossible! Who are you?"

The man answered, "Western Union. Actually, some of the boys down at headquarters were hoping that you could shed some light on this. See, we've had that letter in our possession for the past twelve years." Trixie's eyes bugged out as the man got an umbrella out. Trixie was looked it over, in complete and utter shock.

The man told her, "It was given to us with pacific instructions to be delivered to a young girl matching your description answering to the name of Trixie. At this exact location, at this exact moment; November 12, 2002. Actually, some of the people down at headquarters had a running bet of whether or not this Trixie Tang would actually be here or not. Looks like I lost…" After saying that, he laughed a little.

Trixie couldn't help but wonder who in 1990 would be sending her a letter and Iris couldn't help but wonder the same thing.

Trixie asked, "Did you just say the past twelve years?"

The man nodded and answered, "Yes ma'am." He gave her a clipboard and told her, "Sign on line six, please."

Trixie scribbled her name on the clipboard. Trixie slowly opened the letter, reading who had sent her this letter. The writer however, shocked her to her very core. It was from…Timmy himself!

She said, "It's from Timmy!" She turned to the post man and asked, "Uh, do you have a flashlight?"

The post man brought one out and shined it over Trixie's shoulder.

She read, _"Dear Trixie, if my great uncle's calculations and my forth dimensional sense is correct, you should receive this letter right after you had learned that I have disappeared. First let me assure you that I'm alive and well. I've been living happily here these past few days here in the year 1990. The reason I came..."_ Trixie perked up and blurted out, "1990! November 12, 1990!"

Trixie started to take off but the post man grabbed her arm.

He asked, "Kid, what is this about?"

Trixie answered, happily, "Timmy, he's alive! He's in the 90's but he's alive!"

Trixie tried to take off again as the guy held onto her arm again.

He asked, "Kid, are you alright? Do you need any help?"

Trixie answered, "There is only one person that can help me now!"

Trixie finally was able to run off and she got as far as Timmy's house where she stopped to catch her breath.

Iris poofed out and asked, "Who can help us, Trixie?"

Trixie answered, "Simple. The one person in this letter that would know what's going on…Doctor Emmet Brown himself!" Trixie turned to her fairy and wished, "I wish we were in Hill Valley 1990!"

Iris hesitantly waved her wand and poofed a time scooter, similar to Timmy's.

Iris asked her, "Trixie, are you sure about this?"

Trixie answered, "It's the only way we can figure out what's going on."

Iris sighed and responded, "I had a feeling you were going to say that. But…what about the others?"

Trixie answered, "We have to leave them behind…for now, Iris. Right now…." She turned the handlebar on her scooter as Iris became her helmet. Trixie added, "Let's time travel."

Trixie propelled herself, Iris, and the time scooter forward as the two girls went back in time.

* * *

_AK1028: Is it just me or is Trixie starting to act like Timmy a little bit...? Anyways, the next chapter is 'We Finally Meet'. Need I tell you more?_ _Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	12. We Finally Meet

November 13, 1990

8:00 a.m.

Hill Valley, California

Trixie's scooter arrived in the middle of downtown Hill Valley. She looked around and saw the whole scene.

She gasped and whispered, "Whoa."

Iris turned into Trixie's human friend and told Trixie, "Trixie, we are not in Dimmsdale anymore."

The two girls headed deep into downtown. Trixie and Iris stopped in front of City Hall and saw the clock stuck on 10:04. An old lady approached them with a cup in her hand.

She told them, "Save the clock tower! Save the clock tower! Thirty five years ago, lightning struck the steeple and the bells haven't rung since. We at the Hill Valley historical society…."

Trixie dropped a quarter in her cup as did Iris and in return; the lady gave them a flyer. Trixie and Iris looked at the flyer together. She then saw a newspaper in the garbage and she saw the date. It read, _"November 13, 1990." _Trixie pointed at the flyer.

She stated, in shock, "This happened thirty five years ago yesterday."

Iris shouted, "Holy cow!"

Trixie told Iris, "Iris, calm down!"

Iris smiled sheepishly and responded, "Oops, sorry Trixie."

Trixie told her, "Don't worry about it. Come on, let's find Doctor Brown."

With that, the two girls started their search. Meanwhile, Doc was getting an ice pack for the young pink hated boy. Timmy groaned a little.

Annie - who was four months along - asked, "So, do you want to tell us about these nightmares of yours?"

Timmy answered, "They all star Anti-Cosmo. I think he's trying to get me spill my secret to my fairies."

Doc put the ice pack on Timmy's forehead and responded, "Don't try and think about it, Timmy. Besides, only Trixie and Iris will know about your secret right now."

Clara asked, "Why Trixie, Timmy? I'm just wondering."

Timmy answered, "Well, Trixie is my girlfriend after all. And she can keep a secret, I trust her."

Doc turned to Annie and asked, "Where's Marty?"

Annie answered, "Downtown getting some groceries for the house. I left him a note on the fridge."

Jules asked, "Uncle Timothy, what about Wanda, Cosmo, and Poof?"

Timmy answered, "Well, they'll be okay."

Verne told Doc, "I hope Marty is okay."

Doc nodded in agreement as his thoughts turned to his best friend. _'Marty, where the hell are you? Timmy needs us all,'_ Doc thought. Back downtown, Marty had just gotten some milk. He ran into Trixie…literally.

Marty saved Trixie in the nick of time and apologized, "Oops, I'm sorry."

Trixie responded, "That's okay."

Trixie perked up and stared at Marty.

Marty asked, "Is something wrong?"

Iris asked, "Trixie?"

It was Marty's turn to perk up and asked, "You're Trixie Tang?"

Trixie nodded, very much in shock and answered, "Yes and you were the groom at the wedding Timmy went to!"

Marty shot her a curious look as Iris asked, "Are you sure, Trixie?"

Trixie nodded and answered, "Yes, Iris. I'm sure."

Marty told the two girls, "I think you two better come with me."

Trixie and Iris said, in unison, "Right."

With that, the two girls followed Marty.

Marty introduced himself, "I'm Marty McFly."

Trixie responded, "It's nice to meet you Marty but how did you know my name…as if I didn't know."

Marty smirked and told the girls, "Well, Timmy speaks highly of you."

The three of them got to Hilldale and Marty opened the door. They went in.

Marty yelled, "Annie, you here?"

Trixie saw a note on the fridge and told Marty, "Marty, she left you a note."

Marty took it from her and read aloud, _"Dear Marty went to Doc's place after hearing that Timmy had another nightmare. Come over as soon as you can. Love, Annie."_

Iris perked up and whispered, "Another nightmare…."

Trixie asked Marty, "Can you take us over to Doc's place?"

Marty nodded and answered, "Sure thing, Trixie."

Marty put the milk away, put the note in his pocket, and the three of them headed off. Back at Doc's place, Timmy was sound asleep again.

Doc whispered to Annie, "I'm surprised that those nightmares are even following him now that he's here."

Annie whispered back, "Anti-Cosmo is immortal, Doc. You have to keep in mind that he can see into the time stream."

Doc nodded in agreement to Annie's statement. Just then, there was a knock at the door as Timmy woke up with a start. Annie wiped down his face while Doc got the door. Marty, Trixie, and Iris were there.

Doc said, "Marty, come on in. Your wife is already here."

Marty came in with the two girls right behind him. Doc was a bit confused by Trixie gapping at him but Marty went over to Annie, who had just finished wiping Timmy's forehead.

Annie told the young boy, "Easy Timmy, you're safe and sound now in good old 1990."

Timmy whispered, "Annie, the nightmares are getting stronger. What am I going to do?"

Doc answered, "The first thing you can do is help me figure out why this young girl is staring at me."

Timmy spun around and saw…Trixie and Iris.

Timmy whispered, "Great Scott! Uncle Emmet, that's Trixie and Iris!"

Trixie spun around and said, relieved, "Timmy!" With that, Trixie hugged Timmy. She told him, her voice shaking, "I thought I lost you again."

Timmy hugged her back as she let go.

Timmy asked, "Trixie, what is going on? Why are you gapping at my great uncle?"

Trixie answered, "Because I've been dreaming about your time traveling adventures with your great uncle."

It was Doc's turn to say, "Great Scott!"

Doc sat down, surprised, as Clara, Jules, and Verne came in.

Marty turned to Doc and asked, "Doc, what the hell is going on?"

Before Iris could tell Marty to watch what he say, Clara asked, "What is going on?"

Timmy gestured to Trixie and answered, "Aunt Clara, meet the newest version of future girl…Trixie Tang."

* * *

_AK1028: That's the end of this chapter. The next chapter will be entitled: 'Magical Dreams' as Trixie has her first dream relating to time travel in 1990 and the two kids plan to go back to 2002._ _Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	13. Magical Dreams

After about a few hours, Trixie and Iris knew everything about Doc, Marty, and Annie.

Trixie asked Timmy, "So, how do you fit into all of this?"

Timmy answered, "Well, the better question technically is how my fifteen year old self got into all of this."

Trixie perked up and told him, "I remember having a dream about your fifteen year old self."

Iris told her, "You never told me that."

Marty intervened before it got ugly and told them, "Well, it is true that Annie and I did meet the fifteen year old Timmy first before nine year old Timmy."

Annie added, "Time traveling sure can give you a headache."

Doc told them, "Well, they are other possibilities to this universe. For example, I could've made a pit stop in 2001 before I went to 2015 to pick up Timmy or Timmy could've been my adoptive son after a time traveler decided to take him to 1975."

Timmy thought for a moment and told Doc, "I never thought of that last possibility, Doc."

Clara added, "Me either."

Trixie asked Timmy, "So, is this why you've acted so strangely?"

Timmy answered, "I was afraid that if Jorgen knew my secret, he might take Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof away from me without thinking about the consequences about his actions."

Iris responded, "Yeah, that sounds like jar head to a T."

Timmy told Trixie, "You've got to promise me that you won't tell anyone….not even Nacey. I can't take the risk."

Trixie was hesitant to this. _'What should I do? I don't want the world to end because of this but I don't want to lie to Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof either,'_ Trixie thought.

Timmy told her, "I know this is a bit of a shock to you Trixie and I do feel bad about lying to Cosmo and Wanda about all of this but if they find out then it could mean the end of everything."

Trixie was still hesitant but slowly, she shook Timmy's hand and told him, "Alright, Chosen One. I shall not tell anyone your secret."

Timmy was relieved as Iris didn't look too happy about it.

Iris asked, "Why does this thing have to be a secret in the first place?"

Doc answered, "If it doesn't, a paradox may occur and destroy the universe, limited to our own galaxy."

Iris responded, sarcasm in her voice, "Well, that's a relief."

Marty told her, "That's exactly what I said when Doc first told us about the paradox thing."

Annie nodded as Clara noted, "It's getting late. Let's call it a night."

With that, Marty and Annie left. Timmy collapsed on the couch and Trixie fell asleep in the chair. With a toss, the two kids started to have a dream. Trixie was running through a park…Dimmsdale Park. She saw someone standing in front of her who looked like Timmy but he had no pink hat or bucked teeth.

Trixie whispered, "What is going on here?"

She then saw Miss Doombringer. Trixie gasped at the sight of her when Timmy came over. But, it was Older Timmy and Miss Doombringer was in the De Lorean! The De Lorean took off in a shot.

Older Timmy said, under his breath, "Ah crud."

Just then, a red fog brought Trixie out of the park and into a cemetery.

Trixie asked, "W…where am I?"

She turned and saw a gravestone…Winston De Leslie's gravestone. Trixie perked up at this as she couldn't help but wonder what was going on. Just then, the wording changed….like magic. It changed from Winston's grave to….Timmy's grave! Trixie gasped again as Anti-Cosmo appeared to her.

Anti-Cosmo told her, "Soon, this dream will come true. On Friday the 13th, our magic will be at its strongest point. And when we have that Jorgen Von Strangle in a corner, we will give him an ultimatum that he cannot refuse. Surrender the Chosen One and we shall revive Winston. Of course, once Timothy is dead, the paradox will come into effect destroying everyone in Dimmsdale….and beyond. That's when we will rule over the Earth…..forever! And the first step has already been taken care of."

Anti-Cosmo cackled as Trixie woke up in a cold sweet as did Timmy.

He whispered, "So that's what Anti-Cosmo is up to."

Trixie whispered, "But, how can we stop it?"

Timmy thought for a second as he said the words that he didn't want to say.

He told her, whispering, "We have to reveal my secret."

Trixie whispered, "But, Timmy…."

Timmy whispered back, "We have no choice Trixie."

Timmy got up and took a pen. He got some paper and started to write.

Trixie asked, whispering, "What are you doing?"

Timmy answered, whispering, "Making sure that the legacy lives on."

* * *

_AK1028: Sorry that this chapter is so short but I just had a brainstorm for an all new alternate universe story. This time though, Timmy is taken out of 1992 when he was a baby and brought to 1975 to live with his great uncle, who adopts Timmy as his legal son. Anyways, that's the idea. The actual story won't be up for a while. Back to this story, what do you think Timmy is up to? Find out in the next chapter: 'A Time Traveling Godchild'._ _Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	14. The Time Traveling Godchild

The very next morning, Trixie and Timmy were getting ready to leave. Iris turned into Trixie's helmet.

Doc instructed, "Now, the best re-entry point would be November 14, 2002. That way a whole day has passed since Timmy had sent that letter."

Trixie responded, "Right, Doctor Brown." She typed in the date as Timmy asked his uncle, "Are you coming long, Doc?"

Doc shook his head and answered, "I'll come along later."

Marty put his hand on Timmy's shoulder and told the young boy, "We will come on November 15, 2002."

Annie added, "That way you have a whole day to tell your team what is going on."

Iris asked Timmy, "Are you sure that Jorgen got the letter?"

Timmy shook his head and answered, "I didn't send it to Jorgen."

Trixie asked, "Then, who did you send it to?"

Timmy smirked and answered, "The magical being."

Trixie and Iris perked up as they knew what he had meant.

Iris told Doc, "Wish us luck."

Doc responded, "I leave the wishing up to my great nephew."

Timmy responded, "Thanks, Doc."

With that, Trixie twisted the handlebar and the three of them headed back to the future.

* * *

November 12, 2002

1:45 p.m.

Dimmsdale, California

Trixie, Timmy, and Iris re-entered into Dimmsdale, California.

Iris poofed out and asked, "Okay, where is everyone?"

Timmy answered, "I wrote in the letter for everyone to meet us down in the Timmy Cave."

Trixie responded, "So, that way they aren't out in the open. Good thinking."

Timmy blushed and told her, "The whole thinking forth dimensionally comes from Doc. That's what tipped me off about Foop."

Trixie nodded as Iris turned into Trixie's hair clip. The two kids went to Timmy's house where Timmy pulled down on the mailbox. The two girls dropped down into the cave. In the cave was Timmy and Trixie's team: Wanda, Cosmo, Poof, Remy, Juandissimo, Jorgen, Nacey, A.J., Chester, and Jimmy.

Trixie asked, "You involved Jimmy into this?"

Timmy pointed out, "Hey, two geniuses are better than one."

Nacey got out the letter and asked, "Timmy, why did you send me this?"

She added, "My brother was giving me the cold stare about it which by the way kept creep me out."

Iris poofed out as Wanda asked, "You knew about this?"

Iris answered, defending herself, "Hey, I knew nothing until Trixie and I went back in time to 1990."

Timmy told Wanda, "Iris is correct. She and Trixie knew nothing about my secret until they went to Hill Valley."

A.J. asked, "Why didn't you tell us that you were related to Doctor Brown?"

Timmy answered, plain as day, "That's easy. Doc swore me to secrecy. Oh, that reminds me, when Doc gets here be forewarned that he has a sharp tongue like Marty and Annie."

Trixie added, "That's true."

Chester asked, "So, Anti-Cosmo is trying to get Jorgen to screw up again?"

Timmy answered, "That's the short version of it."

Iris pointed out, "He thinks if he bargains with Jorgen to surrender Timmy to them, they can revive Winston."

Jorgen told Iris, "That's not going to happen, Iris."

Nacey added, "You got that right because you're sitting this one out. I don't want you screwing this whole mission up."

She opened up her spell book and chanted, "Terra long gone is."

Within a flash of light, Jorgen disappeared.

Jimmy commented, "Good one, Nance."

Nacey told the young genius, "Jorgen is still a little sensitive to the whole Winston thing I don't want him screwing things up."

Chester pointed out, "But, we can't leave him alone."

Nacey smirked and told him, "Who said that I was leaving him alone?"

Timmy pointed out, "Look, my great uncle is coming tomorrow. Hopefully, we can defeat Anti-Cosmo before he gets here. I don't want to get him involved."

Jimmy told his pink hated friend, "Don't worry, Turner. We'll make sure that Anti-Cosmo doesn't mess with Doctor Brown."

Timmy smiled at his inter-dimensional friend and responded, "Thanks, Neutron."

Nacey said, "I think it's time you fill us in."

Timmy asked, joking, "Why did you have to go and use a time pun?"

With a laugh, Timmy started to explain everything.

* * *

_AK1028: Well, that's the end of this chapter. Who's watching Jorgen? Will Anti-Cosmo win? Will Cosmo pull off another crazy stunt? Okay, not important but what is important is that you stay tuned for the next chapter, 'The Anti-Fairy Attack!'_ _Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	15. The Anti Fairy Attack!

Meanwhile, in Fairy World, Jorgen was back home in Fort Jorgen but he wasn't exactly alone. Nacey's younger brother, Neo Cortex, was there.

Jorgen screamed out of being surprised as asked, after he caught his breath, "What are you doing here?"

Cortex answered, "I'm watching you to make sure that you don't screw things up. Do you really want Anti-Cosmo to create a paradox to destroy the world?"

Jorgen answered, "Of course not but Winston didn't deserve an early grave."

Cortex asked, "Who does? Besides, I know a certain pink hated boy who didn't deserve to see a timeline where everyone would be better off without him."

Jorgen sighed and told Cortex, "I've apologized about that."

Cortex asked, "Yeah but to whom first...my sister…or Timmy?"

Jorgen sighed and answered, "You've got a point there. It's just…."

Cortex cut him off and said, "I know my sister is your best friend and you still think that there is more to it than that but it is Timmy's forgiveness that you needed first….not my sisters'."

Jorgen nodded and responded, "You've got a point."

Cortex took some of the grapes Jorgen had in his fruit bowl and ate one.

Cortex told the fairy commander, "I know I do."

Jorgen chuckled at this little. He was quite fond of Nacey's younger brother but he had closer relationship with Nacey than anything. After all, he did have a crush on her. Just then, some of the Anti-Fairies broke through the windows of Fort Jorgen.

Cortex mumbled, "Ah, crud."

The Anti-Fairies surrounded the fairy commander as Cortex brought out his old plasma blaster. He blasted the Anti-Fairies away from Jorgen.

Jorgen told the ex-evil scientist, "Thanks."

The Anti-Fairies quickly regrouped.

Cortex told him, "We're not out of the woods just yet."

Jorgen responded, "I know that!"

With that, the two of them started to fight off the Anti-Fairies. They got out of Fort Jorgen.

Cortex commented, "I never thought they be stupid enough to attack you at home."

Just then, a butterfly net went over them.

Jorgen told him, "You had to go and say something."

Anti-Jorgen came over to them and said, "Hello, Jorgen."

Jorgen snarled under his breath as Cortex chanted, "Terra spin!"

With that spell, a giant whirlwind blew off the butterfly net and blew away the Anti-Fairies.

Jorgen told him, "That was good."

The Anti-Fairies were slowly getting up.

Cortex commented, "Not good enough."

The Anti-Fairies got another butterfly net ready as Cortex added, "There is only one place in the entire world were we'll be safe for now."

He quickly opened up a porthole and dragged Jorgen through.

Anti-Jorgen asked, dumbfounded, "Where did they go?"

Anti-Binky answered, "It doesn't matter. They're out of our hair and we need to continue with the plan."

Anti-Jorgen nodded as the Anti-Fairies attacked the fairies…without their anti-fairy commander. Meanwhile, on the island, Jorgen and Cortex came through Cortex's porthole as the two were catching their breath.

Jorgen pointed out, "I don't think that was Nance's plan."

Cortex asked him, annoyed, "What was your first clue?"

Jorgen told Cortex, "I can handle myself. I won't surrender the Chosen One to those…..those….."

Cortex intervened, "Took the words right out of my mouth. Look, Nacey and Timmy agreed that you're too much of an emotional mess about Winston to think straight."

Jorgen sighed and responded, "Look, I'll admit that I want Winston alive but I won't surrender the Chosen One to them."

Cortex saw the honesty in Jorgen's eyes and asked, "Then, what would you surrender?"

Before Jorgen could answer, Crash ran in.

Crash told Cortex, "Cortex, big time trouble. Anti-Cosmo has got your sister!"

Cortex and Jorgen both jumped up and gasped.

Cortex asked, "How in the world did the mission go south like that?"

Crash answered, "Not sure but Timmy thinks that the Light is our best option to stop this madness."

Jorgen intervened and pointed out, "But, we're not sure how powerful the Light is in Dimmsdale. However, there might be another way."

* * *

_AK1028: What do you think Jorgen is up to? Find out in the next chapter, 'Searching the Heart'. There will be surprises in that chapter, be assured of that!_ _Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	16. Searching the Heart

Back in Dimmsdale, Timmy and his friends were up against a wall….literally. The remaining Anti-Fairies had the humans pinned up against the wall while the fairies were in a butterfly net. Anti-Cosmo had Nacey personally. Nacey was knocked out as Anti-Cosmo was cackling.

He said, "Soon, my Anti-Fairies will take over Fairy World and that bumbler Jorgen will have no choice to surrender you to me, Timothy."

Timmy snarled under his breath. Trixie, Chester, A.J., and Jimmy were looking despondent. Iris, Wanda, Cosmo, and Poof looked worried. Just then, someone punched Anti-Cosmo, freeing Nacey. It was Jorgen and he had caught Nacey right in his arms. Crash and Cortex arrived as well along with Nina, Coral, John, and Pete.

Anti-Cosmo smirked and taunted, "Ah, the Crash Twin Sanity team to the rescue. I believe that is what your team is called."

Crash told him, "Give it up, fanged face. You're regain of terror is going to end right here and now."

Anti-Cosmo told him, "Ah, but it has not yet begun. For as you can see, I have the Chosen One trapped along with his friends. And you entertain the motion that your team can stop me?"

Cortex taunted, "Care to see it first hand?"

Anti-Cosmo smirked and snapped his fingers and the Anti-Fairies that were in Fairy World appeared. As the Twin Sanity team got to work, Jorgen was trying to wake up his best magical being friend. Meanwhile, John and Pete freed the fairies and the humans.

John told Timmy, "We've got to capture Anti-Cosmo before anything else bad happens."

Pete pointed out, "But, the butterfly net that held Iris, Wanda, Cosmo, and Poof isn't big enough to trap all of these Anti-Fairies."

Trixie perked up and looked at the butterfly net and then at Iris.

Trixie smiled and said, "It will be in one wish, Pete."

Anti-Cosmo overheard the young Asian girl and yelled, "NO!"

Trixie wished, "I wish that butterfly net was big enough to capture all of the Anti-Fairies!"

Iris waved her wand and granted Trixie's wish.

Jimmy commented, "Nice job, Trixie."

Trixie smiled back at the young genius as Timmy told the famous Pichu brothers, "Let's enter the frame, shall we?"

John and Pete said, in unison, "Yeah!"

A.J. and Chester told Timmy, "Lead the way, Chosen One!"

As they did their part, Jorgen was watching over Nacey with a heavy heart. Coral retreated from the battle as did Nina.

Nina asked, "Jorgen how's my mom?"

Jorgen was too worried about Nacey to answer.

Coral checked Nacey's pulse and told Nina, "She's alive but her energy is awful low. Only a magical pulse can save her now."

Nina perked up. Nina spun around and saw that her uncle and Crash too far apart for it too work.

She told Coral, snarling, "Crash and uncle are too far apart to activate the Light!"

Jorgen whispered to the past out Nacey, "Nacey, you've got to wake up. Please. I've already lost Winston. I….I don't want to lose you either…." With a tear rolling down his face, Jorgen finally admitted, "I love you."

Jorgen then did something he wanted to do ever since the Fairy Ball. He gently kissed Nacey on the lips. Unpredictably, it created a magical pulse. The magical pulse was able to stop the Anti-Fairies right in their tracks.

Nina asked Coral, "W-what's happening?"

Coral answered, "Search me."

John stated, "It is true love's pulse!"

Pete smirked and said, "I told you that those two were meant for each other."

Crash turned to Cortex and they touched hands as fast as they could. The Light made its appearance.

Timmy yelled, "Duck and cover!"

Everyone did as they were told as the Light, a white powerful magical island light, defeated the Anti-Fairies easily. But with the magical pulse in play, the Light was more powerful than ever before as it blinded everyone.

* * *

_AK1028: Well, I know it's a bit of a cliffhanger but the ending is coming in the last chapter: 'The Final Ending: Not Wishology Related'. Sorry about the pun..._ _Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	17. The Final Ending: Not Wishology Related

(We're now at Trixie's mansion, a few weeks later…..)

Timmy: All I'm saying Doc is that you had to be there.

Doc: Timmy, I told you…..

Timmy: I know, I know! You leave the crazy wishing up to me.

Trixie: Are you boys arguing again?

Marty: Yup.

Annie: It's what they do best.

Wanda: So we've noticed.

Cosmo: (He poofs up some cocktail weenies.) Weenie?

Iris: I know you are….like my brother.

(They all laugh.)

Chester: So, what's our next adventure?

A.J.: Maybe an exploration of Hill Valley.

Jimmy: I've been there and done that…so old school.

Clara: Watch it, James.

Timmy: (Jimmy blushes a bright red. He laughs up a storm.) Ah, ha.

Jimmy: (He shoots Timmy a look.) Thanks, Turner.

Jorgen: (He poofs in with Nacey.) So, what is going on here?

Nacey: Yeah, what's everyone talking about?

Annie: Well, we were going to say that we were surprised that there was nothing between you too.

Timmy: And we're just talking about what our next adventure will be.

Doc: As long as you don't face off with the Darkness again, young man.

Nacey: Or with the Anti-Fairies.

Iris: That's not going to happen since the Light destroyed them all.

A.J.: Just remind me to stay on Crash and Cortex's good side.

All: Noted.

(They all laugh.)

* * *

_AK1028: End and let me know what you think about the ending. Don't worry though; we'll be seeing more of Iris in the near future. But for now, this is AK1028 signing off._ _Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


End file.
